


You Can Never Tell Who

by Emeraldawn



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gay Bashing (light), Gen, Phobias, coming out fic, pre-Season One
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-11
Updated: 2013-01-11
Packaged: 2017-11-25 03:45:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/634772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emeraldawn/pseuds/Emeraldawn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Toward the end of the summer, right before freshman year started, Danny had come to terms with his sexual preference, picked up some awesome self-love skills, and was going through a mini break down on if he should tell anyone at all.  Which brought him back to: To tell, or not to tell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Can Never Tell Who

**Author's Note:**

> For my HC bingo sqaure phobias and for the Danny week for Beacon Hills.
> 
> Once again Killpurakat did a lovely beta job

To tell or not to tell, that was the question. At least, in Danny's mind it was. After many long days and nights, Danny had come to a conclusion. He liked men. A lot. Like, he really wanted to kiss them. 

It wasn't like he woke up one day and wanted to jump every male in his class, because one, they were all like 14 and very much still into fart jokes and potty humor, and two, he knew most of his friends since he started school. Jackson and he were in diapers together.

So, it sadly started as a celebrity crush thing. Only instead of thinking Bella was the hot one, when he was dragged to see that Twilight movie with his sister, his pants got tighter whenever he saw Jacob shirtless. All of a sudden, Daniel Radcliffe was nerdy hot, and he might have had more than one dream that Jake Gyllenhaal was saving him in his "Prince of Persia" getup.

After one too many nights of Danny waking from a dream where Dastan was lowering him on a blanket on the desert sand, he knew he had to figure this out. So he started with catalogs and magazines where he could see barely clothed women, and when that did nothing for him, he moved on to the internet. With sites like You-Porn, it didn't take much use of his hacking skills to find what he was looking for. At this point it wasn't much to Danny's surprise that the videos of women touching themselves or other women did nothing for him, but when he switched to the males showing off their masturbating skills, there was no end to his boners. 

Toward the end of the summer, right before freshman year started, Danny had come to terms with his sexual preference, picked up some awesome self-love skills, and was going through a mini break down on if he should tell anyone at all. Which brought him back to: To tell, or not to tell.

Danny really was not worried about his family. His father's brother was gay and those two were best buds, but he also had heard the stories from his father and his uncle about the troubles of coming out. “The talk” in the Mahaelani family included, “You may like the same sex and we're okay with that.” Part of that talk had Danny worried about what would happen when others did find out. Homophobes were a really thing. Also, Danny had been told again and again, young teens that were coming into their own scared easy and picked on the different. Hell, Danny had seen that. When people were children, they didn't care if friends had different skin tones, or looked different, or were sick most of the time. It was when children started to judge themselves that they started to bully others.

So, yes, Danny knew that it was more than likely he would have people bully him, even once close friends. But, even with that knowledge, Danny knew that it would be better to come out to his family and close friends. He would rather lose them now and be able to move on then pretend and have heart ache in the future. 

~~~~~

As Danny predicted, coming out to his family was fairly easy. There were a bunch of questions like: how did he know? he was only 14 so could it be a phase? did he come to this conclusion on his own? The talk was awkward but ended with Danny's family telling him that they loved him and would support him. 

Now he just was waiting for his two best friends to show up. Jackson and Danny had been friends for a long time. Their fathers were friends and even worked together. Evan on the other hand, became friends with Danny, and later Jackson, in the 5th grade. Even though that was a short four years ago, Danny and Evan sometime seemed more attached at the hip then Danny and Jackson. Evan was into computers and games like Danny. They shared the same interests and even had worked it out with their parents to let them go to a weeklong gaming and computer programing camp together. Which was where they also may have both picked up a little of their hacking skills.

“So, I’m here man, whatcha wanna talk about?” Jackson asked as he fell back on Danny’s bed and in one fluid motion pulled himself up using his elbows. Jackson was going to be trouble if, at fourteen, he could already pull of lazy bed poises. Evan followed Jackson into the room, closing the door and taking the computer chair.

Danny should have known that all his carefully planned speeches would fly out of his head. So he stared and twitched and did a pretty good impression of a goldfish. To Danny that moment felt like hours, trying to start some speech and then halting.

Finally he blurted out, “I’m gay.”

“You’re what!?” Evan practically shouted as he leaped from the chair. “Is this some sort of sick prank that you and Jackson came up with?”

“No, Evan it’s not.” 

“But, we've slept over in each other’s rooms, in each other’s beds sometimes!” Evan was on the edge of screaming.

“I know, man, but it was nothing.”

“Nothing? Nothing! Oh God, we went swimming together, changed in the same rooms. Did you sneak peeks at me? I bet you were peeking on me!”

“Hey man, don’t be a dick,” Jackson told Evan, standing from the bed.

“A dick? You calling me a dick? Don’t you see what’s wrong with this?”

“No, I don’t. Danny didn't even get to talk before you started screaming like a girl.”

“Whatever, keep your gay friend Jackson, go be gay together. I’m outta here.” Evan left slamming the door behind him.

“Ass,” Jackson said in a half whisper turning to Danny. “So, you’re sure?”

“Yeah,” Danny said with a nod of his head.

“You after my hot bod?”

“God, Jackson, you’re not even my type,” Danny replied with an eye role. “Plus, I hear Lydia has the hots for you. Something about how you’re gonna make the lacrosse team.”

“Whatever, I’m everyone’s type,” Jackson said, opening the door. “Anyway, Stiles has been pining for Lydia forever, he can have her. Let’s go get a burger or something.”

Jackson was almost attached to Danny that summer. They did normal things like video games and movie watching. Jackson pushed Danny to practice lacrosse with him, Danny getting real good at the goalie position. It made the short time left fly by.

Of course it wasn't all rainbows. Danny had a few less friends return his calls and then there was the whole thing with Jackson finding out he was adopted. 

On the first day back at school, Danny was nervous. Not only was it the first day in High School, but he didn't know what Evan had told anyone about Danny coming out. By the time lunch came and he and Jackson sat in the Cafeteria, Danny thought that he might have been worked up for nothing. 

It wasn't until the lacrosse tryouts the 2nd week of school that Danny's sexuality even came up, and it was Evan that brought it to the team. It was when Danny was in the locker-room with the rest of the people trying out of this year’s freshman lacrosse team; Evan came in and saw Danny next to Jackson stripping off his shirt.

“Really, Danny, just had to come in for try outs, just to sneak a peek at everyone here,” Evan said loudly and the teens around them froze. 

“I am trying out for the team because I am good,” Danny replied

“Since when? All you do is stay home and watch your gay porn on the computer,” Evan retorted. The insult caused all eyes to look at Danny, seeing if he would deny the accusation. No one had confronted Danny on the rumors Evan spread and here they could get the answer without having to ask the question. 

Although it was not Danny that answered him, it was Jackson.

“What the hell's your problem, man?”

“Stay out of this, Jackson, I am talking to your boyfriend over there.”

“You know what I think your problem is? I think you’re the one that has a problem. There's nothing wrong with Danny or who he is. In fact, I bet he can beat your big, strong, manly self out on the field. In fact, if any of you ladies here thinks that Danny can't hack it or have any issues, I challenge you to get a ball past Danny on the field,” Jackson told the room, which broke everyone out of their haze. The locker-room was once again full of eagerness as the boys got ready for their tryouts.

“Jackson, what are you doing?”

“Don't worry man, I got this. You just don't let any fucking balls past you. It's just like summer practice.” And with that Jackson left Danny to seek out the coach.

~~~~~

To say that Danny was cool as a cucumber as he faced forty of his own classmates on the lacrosse field would be a huge lie. He was sweating bullets. However, every time he looked at Jackson standing next to the coach in his “this is fucking boring” pose, it made Danny want to beat his last friend with his lacrosse stick. Repeatedly.

'Okay,' he told himself focusing back at the line of heavily padded boys across from him. 'You have done this before, just stop the ball, nice and easy.'

Coach blew his whistle and the first player ran up to him and grabbed the ball. The whole action seemed to be in slow motion and in double speed at the same time. Danny saw the release of the ball and instinctively turned his body and stick to block its flight pattern. The ball headed right to where Danny positioned his stick to be and landed. Two feet short of Danny.

“What the hell kind of throw was that, Greenberg? Get to the back of the line! Next!”

Danny picked the ball up with his lacrosse stick and tossed it back to the line of boys. He could do this. They were just as scared and unprepared as he felt.

The whistle blew and another charged at him. From then it was a repeated pattern of whistle, swish, catch, and toss back. Danny was in the zone. Just turn catch, turn catch, let that one go it’s too wide. Until he was facing Evan. 

With all the other players Danny faced, they were just nameless, faceless people, but for some reason Evan stood out. Danny didn't know what made him pause and take notice of his once friend. Evan didn't stand there and make a speech about how was superior to the rest. I didn't gesture that Danny was going down. Hell he wasn't even the last in line. But, he did have a look of hate on his face.

Danny almost wanted to flinch at the look his once friend was sending him, but with the sound of the whistle, Danny focused again on the ball and the body movement of the player. 

Danny even wished he could have said at the end that Evan's toss was faster or nearly tricked Danny and he got to have his movie-like showdown, but what really happen was Evan tossed the ball and just like all the others Danny caught it. He did hear a “whatever” from Evan as he walked back to the end of the line.

And that was that. No fanfare, no displays of brotherly hugs. The next player came up and Danny started all over again. Until the whistle blew three short bursts.

“Mahealani. That was some awesome Goalie work. If you can keep that up, you can help this ragbag freshman team go somewhere. The rest of you, that was pitiful, not one signal ball went into the goal! Some of you throw worst then my dead grandma, and she only had one arm! Back to the field, we’re running drills, I got to find a few good player out of this pack of useless flesh!”

Watching the players take the field for drills, Danny noticed Jackson still next to him, watching the others.

“Good job Danny.”

“What was that all about, Jackson?”

“Danny, look at them. Most guys our age are still thinking sports over sex. Not everyone also knows what way they’re going to swing yet. You’re lucky; not only do you know, and have a family that supports you, but you’re going to find out with guys our age dont' care. If you're good at something they care about like this sport, they'll overlook you being gay. Then you got time for them to know the real you. Then it won't matter because they will be friends with you for you.”

“Thanks, Jackson.”

“Whatever man, I'm just not marching in any rainbows clothes with you. Coming, Coach.” 

Danny knew that his friend might be the biggest dick sometimes, but at times like this, Jackson had a heart of gold.


End file.
